


Submission

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shikizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-shot, Izaya submits to Shiki against his own inflated pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

The informants face is flushed red as he stands naked before the Yakuza executive. Shiki sits in an expensive looking chair in the corner, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he makes his second demand. His first had been that Izaya strip for him, slowly, and of course the smaller male obliged. However his second request was far more lewd, far more embarrassing, and immediately caused Izaya’s heart to pound wildly inside the cage of his ribs. But at the same time, it excited him.

”Play with yourself.” Izaya shifts awkwardly on the carpeted floor, his backside touching the bed behind him. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Informant.” Shiki growls, clearly growing impatient as he ashes his cigarette into the small glass trey in his lap. Izaya’s embarrassment grows as he brings his hand down to his erected length, wrapping his fingers around it he slowly begins to pump himself, enjoying the pleasure but so immensely embarrassed he can hardly concentrate on it.

"On the bed." Crimson orbs cast to the floor, Izaya takes a seat on the bed, propping his feet on the frame and spreading his legs wide to provide the best view possible as to avoid getting in trouble again. Leaning back on his elbow, Izaya’s shaky hand slides up and down his pained erection, desperately seeking release as he attempts to focus solely on his own pleasure and not on the eyes studying his act.

"More." Shiki demands, snuffing out his cigarette before placing the ashtray on the floor next to his feet. Izaya’s face twists in pleasure as he moves his hand faster, his thumb sliding over his weeping tip as he becomes almost completely immersed in the skillful feeling of his hand.

"No, that’s not what I mean." Izaya cracks an eye open, looking at Shiki questionably as he slows his hand. "Use your fingers, prep yourself for me." The informants face twists in embarrassment and disbelief, his face heating up yet again as he releases his erection, his fingers moving towards his mouth where he generously wets them.

"Good, and remember, if you don’t do it properly it’s going to hurt." This is a reminder Izaya didn’t need, he was well aware of the exact size of Shiki’s length, the mere idea of not completely prepping himself was inconceivable. He would definitely tear in two. Satisfied with himself, he slips his fingers from his mouth, shakily drawing his fingers down to his own entrance. Closing his eyes again, the smaller male focuses on pretending he’s alone, pretending he’s not being watched, observed. Although, it was the observation that turned him on.

The informant pushes two wetted fingers inside himself, his head lolling back slightly as he penetrates himself slowly. A few feet away he can hear the sound of Shiki’s belt unbuckling and his pants coming undone. Knowing what would be coming soon causes his excitement to grow. Two digits thrust in and out of his tight hole, his mouth opening and closing in gasped breaths as his fingers brush against his prostate over and over.

Pulling his fingers apart, he works on stretching himself, almost losing himself in the pleasure as he slowly finger fucks himself. “You’re so quiet.” Shiki laughs, amusement in his voice. Gritting his teeth, Izaya releases a moan, his fingers brushing against his prostate which brings out another strangled moan. Adding a third finger, the informant speeds up his thrusts, his breathing ragged with random moans released as he finds himself close to finishing.

"Stop. I didn’t say you could cum yet." Izaya can hear Shiki rising from his chair, his fingers immediately stop working before feeling the elder man’s hands on his hips. "On your stomach, ass up." Izaya doesn’t bother opening his eyes, after slipping his fingers out, he turns onto his stomach, pulling his knees up to his chest and spreading is legs slightly, leaving his ass up and exposed. Shiki crawls on his knees on the bed behind him, a sharp slap is delivered to the informants butt causing him to cry out in surprise. "You didn’t think I’d really let you finish yourself did you?" Shiki laughs as he positions his length at the informants entrance causing Izaya to hold his breath, anticipation ringing throughout his body. 

As soon as the Yakuza’s erection begins sliding inside him, he can’t help but let out a loud gasp. It was far more filling than his fingers, far more pleasurable. Shiki slides himself all the way inside, his pelvis pressing hard against Izaya’s ass as he grips the informants hips tightly with both hands. “Tight fit.” He laughs as the smaller male adjusts to the size now inside him. But Izaya doesn’t reply, he knows better than to talk back to Shiki, so he says nothing. Clenching the comforter in his hands, he releases a loud moan as Shiki suddenly begins thrusting, at first it’s rather slow, steady thrust. But those quickly turn into fast and rough thrusts. “That’s more like it, loud as always, Orihara.” Izaya can’t stop the moans from escaping him, the way Shiki filled him, moved inside him felt so good and he was so close.


End file.
